


Enamoramiento

by MaileDC



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Established Relationship, Jisaac forever, M/M, Romance, sterek all the way
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 03:39:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6453898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaileDC/pseuds/MaileDC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bailan, comen y beben hasta que llegan a la cama sin ropa y se lían entre jadeos y risas que lleven sus nombres escritos. <br/>Pero no es enamoramiento.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enamoramiento

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les guste

No es enamoramiento.

Es lo que se repite Stiles cada mañana cuando se despierta completamente solo en su cama y el mensaje de ‘Buenos días’ brillando en su móvil.

No es enamoramiento.

Se dice y responde con una sonrisa que le dura hasta que se planta en clases  y los profesores le bombardean con preguntas cuya respuesta sabe pero no va a usar luego de la universidad.

No es enamoramiento.

Susurra su mente cuando Derek lo alcanza en la cafetería con la mochila colgando del hombro y la chaqueta en el brazo. Es alto como nadie más aunque su estatura sea bastante ordinaria.

Derek tiene algo que el resto no. Tiene los ojos bonitos escondidos tras una mirada de desagrado. Derek tiene un mundo perfecto pintado en sus manos cuando aprieta la de Stiles sobre la mesa y llama a la mesera para pedirle una bebida fría y un panecillo. Derek tiene las palabras correctas para hacerle creer a Stiles que eso va a durar más de lo que han durado sus relaciones anteriores.

-¿Haces algo el viernes? –Pregunta Derek pasando su pulgar por encima de la vena que resalta en su mano.

-¿Quieres hacer algo? –Stiles ladea un poco la cabeza, lo suficiente para mostrarse un poco inocente y a la vez tentado a decirle que se pase por su casa luego de clases e intenten ver alguna película.

-Mis amigos van a hacer una fiesta –Empieza Derek y Stiles toma la indirecta más rápido de lo que cualquier persona podría.

-Espero que no vayas a tomar mucho –Sonríe tras su vaso de café. –Y si lo haces no conduzcas.

-No lo haré –Derek sonríe –Pero en realidad…

-¡Rayos! Se me hace tarde para la otra clase –Stiles se pone rápidamente de pie –Te cuidas mucho.

-Te llamaré –Responde Derek besándole la boca antes de que se retire.

No es enamoramiento.

Escribe Stiles en su libreta durante el resto de la tarde hasta que se anuncia la hora de salida y tiene que volver solo a casa, con más libros de los que puede leer y menos ganas que el día anterior.

No responde cuando Derek le envía mensajes, hasta que ya se va a dormir. Envía un ‘’Descansa’’ y ya no sabe nada del mundo hasta cinco horas después cuando su rutina empieza de nuevo.

 

 

 

Stiles conoció a Derek en la biblioteca. Derek chocó con la silla de Stiles cuando este se estaba levantando para irse.

-Lo siento.

-Fue mi culpa.

-Linda camiseta, escuché que van a estar aquí en una semana.

-Igual yo. ¿Te gustaría venir conmigo?

-Bien. Te daré mi número.

Y tres semanas después ya estaban tomados de  la mano mirando a los aviones despegar mientras se bebían varias latas de Jack Daniel’s. Esa noche fue su primer beso. Esa noche fue cuando Stiles comenzó a desear que no fuera un enamoramiento.

Porque si de algo estaba seguro era que él no estaba enamorado de Derek. Él quería a Derek. Quería su mirada, quería su mal  humor, quería sus malos ratos, su risa, pero sobre todo quería que lo quisiera de vuelta.

Que al verlo se alegrara y se sintiera cómodo. Que no hubiera mariposas en su estómago como adolescente, que sus manos le pidieran acercarse y que sus labios se acostumbraran a los suyos, porque si Derek se enamoraba de él todo iba a quedar en una historia de amor tan típica como el resto. Cuando al encontrarse dos años más tarde iban a fingir ser desconocidos.

 

-Quiero que vengas el viernes conmigo y con mis amigos –Stiles apretó los labios mirando directamente el rostro del moreno, su ceño estaba fruncido y su boca entre abierta, dispuesta a refutar cualquier excusa.

-Son tus amigos, no míos y aunque está bien que me conozcan, no puedo meterme en una de sus reuniones privadas a incomodarles el ambiente –Derek frunció el ceño –Se van a comportar diferente. Te vas a comportar diferente y a mí me gusta cuando eres libre.

-Pasaré por tu casa cuando acabe –Derek movió su mano hasta el brazo de Stiles -¿Por lo menos podemos dormir juntos?

-Tu sabes que puedes dormir conmigo cuando quieras –Stiles rodeó el cuello de su novio con sus brazos y le besó varias veces los labios. –Te quiero.

-Y yo a ti. –Derek le besó la frente –Te quiero mucho.

-¿Vamos a comer?

La comida que prepara Derek es un asco y acaban pidiendo pizza a domicilio mientras bailan el repertorio de Lady Gaga.

Y cuando Derek mira a Stiles se da cuenta que no lo quiere. Lo ama pero no lo dice porque puede que sea simple enamoramiento.

Bailan, comen y beben hasta que llegan a la cama sin ropa y se lían entre jadeos y risas que lleven sus nombres escritos.

Pero no es enamoramiento.

 

 

Stiles no quiere conocer a Érica, ni a Isaac, ni tampoco a Boyd. Stiles ya no quiere conocer a nadie pero debe hacerlo porque Jackson quiere que lo haga. Jackson lo desviste en el interior de su habitación y lo mete a la ducha con agua fría.

-¡APURATE! –Grita mientras se reacomoda el cabello perfecto frente al espejo del baño –Te compré ropa para que te veas bien y no parezcas crío intentando encontrar su personalidad.

-Cállate, Whittemore –Jackson resopla –Ni siquiera sé porque insistes tanto.

-Isaac quiere que conozca a sus amigos –Stiles hizo gárgaras en el baño –Y no quiero ir solo. Ahora que ya te lo dije acaba de ducharte y vístete. Tenemos media hora.

En media hora Stiles da vueltas huyendo del perfume y otras tantas quejándose de porque no puede llevar sus Vans de caritas felices.

El lugar es simple pero elegante. Idea de Jackson. Tienen que pedir la comida en francés y Stiles está bastante tranquilo hasta que ve llegar a Derek.

-Hey –El moreno rápidamente se sienta junto a él –No sabía que ibas a estar aquí.

-Isaac me invitó –Responde Derek besándole la mejilla –Chicos este es mi novio Stiles.

-Dos pájaros de un tiro –Érica sonríe –Qué cómodo.

 

La siguiente vez que los amigos de Derek se juntan Stiles y Jackson se presentan con el ceño fruncido y la esperanza de que todo acabe rápido. Y lo hace, acaba cuando Isaac y Jackson quiebran la cama del segundo.

Érica murmura un pequeño ‘Que envidia’ y luego cada quien se va a seguir la fiesta donde más le convenga.

No es enamoramiento.

Se dice Stiles cuando Derek aparca a un lado de la carretera solitaria y se meten al asiento trasero.

Follan como si no hubiera un mañana, con los dedos marcándose en todos los lugares correctos y los dientes mordiendo hasta que el herido se queja y gime más fuerte.

Pero no es enamoramiento.

Ya no lo es.

Deja de serlo el día en que Derek se despierta durante la noche y se da cuenta que el cuerpo de Stiles está pegado al suyo. Que sus pestañas se sienten contra su pecho y sus dedos apenas y acarician su cadera.

No es enamoramiento. Es amor y lo comprueba cuando incluso después de ver su peor faceta aún quiere quedarse. Meterlo en sus brazos y jurarle sin palabras que es el maldito amor de su vida y no se va a ir a menos que lo arranquen.

No es enamoramiento y tal vez nunca lo fue porque cuando Derek miraba a Stiles no se le removía nada por dentro. Porque no había nada que removerse. No es como si Stiles hubiera llegado a completarlo o a hacerle feliz. Stiles llegó a compartir su felicidad y a enseñarle más cosas que podían gustarle. A besarle sin temor de sentirse rechazado, a tomar su mano y hacerle tomar té cuando estaba resfriado.

Nunca se enamoró de Stiles porque siempre vio sus defectos. Pero desde el día en que lo conoció lo amo y eso es aún peor; porque si en cincuenta años se despierta y no lo tiene a su lado le va a romper el corazón de tal forma que nunca nadie va a poder armarlo de nuevo.

Así que no. No es enamoramiento es amor y es del amor que dura para toda la vida.

 


End file.
